


Cold Feet

by Becca_Reyna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: By US terms 2 years and 10 days, F/F, Ginny is underage in UK terms by 10 days, I have not written Ginny as young, Sex Magic, headcanon whatever age you like for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Reyna/pseuds/Becca_Reyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this when I was probably around 15, based entirely on what I'd read and what I assumed sex to be like. Honestly, I still have no idea what real sex is like, but I know that some of the stuff here is probably unrealistic. So take it with a pinch of salt and please let me know if there's anything I should change for clarity. This was my first time writing a 'lemon' (as they were known back then) and I'm still learning. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

Ginny was exhausted. It was the night before the wedding, and she was looking forward to all the craziness of the preparations being over. Thanks to her mother’s ministrations, she’d been unable to see Harry since she’d given him his birthday present, and it was leaving her more than a little tense. She wanted him- badly- and his proximity was only driving her crazier. All she really wanted was a way to relieve her tensions. To top it all off, she’d spent the day working on the field where she had often played Quidditch with Harry and her brothers, and she had missed the calls for tea, meaning that by the time she realised, the only food left was for the wedding. Here mum had caught her trying to remove just one of the pumpkin pasties on the table and had nearly blown her fingers off.

As a result, Ginny Weasley was heading to bed that night feeling more than a little haggard, hungry; and horny.

She entered her room, expecting to just fling herself on her bed with thoughts of Harry, but the muffled sobbing she heard as she entered put a stop to those thoughts. Shutting the door behind her, she headed towards her future sister in law, who sat in front of the dressing table, her head in her hands.

“Phleghm- I mean- er, Fleur, what’s wrong?  Have you got a zit or something, because I have this cream I got from Fred and George-”

“No.” Fleur sobbed, “’eet is nothing like zat. I, I do not zink I should discuss ‘eet with you… Bill’s seester…”

“Oh come on, Fleur, you can discuss anything with me. We are two, sensible and mature young women. Sort of. I’m sure I can help.” Said Ginny, looking earnestly at Fleur whilst placing a hand on her knee. Fleur searched Ginny’s face, hesitating before continuing.

“eet is just zat, well, I do not ‘ave much experience wiz men. I know zat Bill has been wiz many women, but I am worried zat I cannot pleasure ‘eem. I do not know ‘ow!” she said loudly, flinging her arms in the air, and catching sight of Ginny’s beetroot face, she continued; “I knew ‘eet. I should not ‘ave said anything. You are embarrassed.”

Ginny shook her head vehemently. “No,” she said, “Just surprised. I think that I can actually help. I came across a book in the restricted section at school- Hermione has wonderful connections- and I think it may have just the spell. Of course,” she said, “you’ll have to cast it. Unlike _some_ people, I still can’t use magic out of school. I would also advise you to cast a ‘muffliato’ on the door too. Then they won’t be able to hear us, even with extendable ears. And lock it.”

Ginny rummaged through her trunk, looking for the small notebook she’s transfigured from a matchbox 2 years earlier, and which held many of her secrets, whilst Fleur cast the charm on the door. Flicking through the notebook, Ginny quickly found the page she’d copied down last year, hoping maybe to use it with Luna at some point. She’d always had a strange attraction to that girl… She handed the book over to Fleur, who looked it offer carefully, her eyes widening as she did.

“eet will give you a-?”

“Yes.”

“And you ‘ave to be naked to begin?”

“Yes.”

“You are sure?”

“If you are.

“Ok.” Fleur said, then, taking a deep breath, she waved her wand over Ginny, leaving her in nothing but what she was born in. The night air through the open window was chilly, and Ginny felt her nipples harden in the cool air. She blushed.

“I could have done it myself, y’know.” She muttered as she stood, entirely exposed, before Fleur, whose eyes were flickering between Ginny’s ample bosom and the tufts of red hair between her legs. Anticipating the next part of the spell, Ginny sat on the bed, spreading her legs widely as she did, positively mortified as Fleur bent down to come to the same level as Ginny’s pussy. Her eyes widening as she took in the damp pink folds, Fleur ran her wand up and down the folds a few times, lubricating the tip of the wand on Ginny’s juices. Her eyes darted up to Ginny’s to ask permission.  Ginny nodded, biting her lip as Fleur pressed her wand into Ginny’s soft folds and then far up into her pussy. Ginny moaned, she’d only ever felt her own fingers in there before, and the wand was thrumming with energy. Her eyes met Fleur’s, who immediately began to mutter the spell. Ginny knew at once that the spell was working; as Fleur’s wand retracted, something else took its place, filling her entirely. She threw her head back in pleasure as she felt it grow, until it was extended to a hard ten inches up against her stomach. Neither Ginny nor Fleur had ever seen an erect penis before, and Fleur in particular seemed in awe of it. She ran her fingers down its length, causing Ginny to release another moan of pleasure.

“’ow long?”

“Twelve hours, give or take.” Ginny said, as she pulled Fleur onto the bed beside her, rolling over so she was on top, “Let’s learn how it’s done, shall we?”

Ginny’s new penis was positioned over Fleur’s pussy, separated from it only by the flimsy fabric of her nightgown. Ginny ground into Fleur, who groaned at the contact, before pulling Ginny into a long, lingering kiss. Their tongues danced together, each of them battling for dominance over the other, and yet remaining soft somehow, tentative. Ginny found that kissing Fleur was very different from all the boys she had kissed; soft and feminine, with none of the rough stubble on the chin which seemed to be present on men at any time of the day. Ginny found herself rubbing her fingers repeatedly over Fleur’s chin, for this reason alone, whilst Fleur was fisting her fingers in Ginny’s hair. It seemed that Fleur had other ideas, however, as the one hand which was not currently fisting itself in Ginny’s hair, ran down her neck and onto her chest, fixing itself around Ginny’s left breast. Ginny sucked in a deep breath as Fleur pinched her nipple.

“Fuuuck….” She moaned, suddenly consumed with an indescribably urge to see Fleur naked. Immediately. In one incredibly harsh movement which had Fleur gasping in pain and pleasure, Fleur’s nightgown was in two separate pieces on the floor.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Ginny said, pulling back to look at Fleur in her entirety. Definitely part veela, this one. Her hair, tousled and hanging down over her breasts, was a silvery blonde, the moonlight from the window practically radiating from it. Where Ginny’s breasts were ample, Fleur’s were easily twice the size, with small brown nipples where Ginny’s were large and pink. The breasts made way to a beautiful willowy, hourglass figure, her incredibly pale skin making her look the epitome of purity. Moving her gaze to the patch between Fleur’s legs, Ginny saw that it had been waxed smooth, leaving it soft to the touch. Ginny licked her lips at the girls beauty, with just one thought on her mind.

Mine.

She bent back down, capturing Fleur’s lips with her own, then kissed down her neck, biting down hard at the base. Fleur cried out, her fingers digging into Ginny’s backside. Pulling back, Ginny looked into her eyes, which were glowing a vibrant blue.

With a small smile, Ginny slipped her hand between them, clasping Fleur’s pussy in her hand, then running a single finger through her folds, Damp, but not damp enough.

Ginny scooched further down the bed, spreading Fleur’s legs wide and examining what she saw there, as if contemplating what to do next. Then, without warning, she ducked her head forward and slid her tongue up and down Fleur’s centre, causing the blonde beauty to buck and shriek in surprise.

“Shhh…” Ginny muttered. “We don’t want them to hear us, do you? Keep that up and I might have to spank you.” Ginny did not miss the way Fleur’s pussy clenched and moistened at the mention of spanking. “Oh, I have found myself a dirty little whore” she said as she pushed a finger inside her, “Haven’t I?”

“Y-Yes!” Fleur panted “I am. A. Dirty. Little. Whore!”

With each word Fleur uttered, Ginny thrust in another finger, until her entire fist was pushing at Fleur’s tight entrance. Fleur’s juices had now soaked Ginny’s hand and she knew it was time to enter her before one- or both- of them exploded. She withdrew her hand, licking one finger and moaning at the taste of Fleur’s juices, then held her hand out to Fleur, who licked the rest, her eyes not leaving Ginny’s. Once her hand was clean, Ginny took a moment to align her new penis with Fleur’s entrance, then without any warning, rammed it home.

Fleur shrieked again, but this was very quickly covered up by Ginny who clamped her mouth over Fleur’s, capturing her in another kiss as she began to pump herself in and out. Ginny’s efforts to hold herself up were soon negated by Fleur, who twisted the couple over, so that she was now on top. As she rode Ginny, she moved her mouth from Ginny’s lips, down to her breasts, circling one with her tongue and then the other. Each time Fleur’s tongue neared Ginny’s nipples, Ginny could feel jolts of pleasure, until it reached the point where Ginny felt she was on the edge of a great cliff, just waiting to get off. At that moment, she reached up and pinched both of Fleur’s nipples, twisting them to the side. As she did, Fleur’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ and her pussy walls started clenching around Ginny’s cock, pumping each and every last bit of cum out of her as the two rode out their orgasm together.

As they finished, Fleur rolled off Ginny and they lay next to each other for a few moments panting.

“Well,” said Fleur, “Zat was informative.”

“Yeah. Yeah it most certainly was.” Ginny said with a radiant grin as she felt herself grow hard again. “Up for round two?”

Fleur’s hand drifted down to clasp the cock between Ginny’s legs causing her to moan in pleasure, again.

  _Definitely using this with Luna._

 


End file.
